Merlin Emrys
Merlin Emrys (b. October 31, 498-d. September 29, 853) is universally agreed to be the greatest wizard to ever live. Born in the small village of Ealdor outside of Camelot's borders, Merlin was born during the time known as the Great Purge of Magic. He was among the first students to ever be accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin House. After Hogwarts, he was asked by Arthur Pendragon to work in Camelot as his manservant; which he accepted. He would later, for the first decade of King Arthur's reign, act as the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Three years after the death of Queen Guinevere, he would marry King Arthur and become King-Consort of Camelot. In this position, he established the Order of Merlin to foster peace with muggles, helped end the unification wars and unite the lands of Albion, and care for and replenish the Dragon Population. History Early Life Merlin was born to the pure-blood wizard Balinor and his muggle lover Hunith. At the time of his birth, the Great Purge had just begun, and wizards were being hunted zealously by King Uther Pendragon. Though Hunith lived in the village of Ealdor, in the neighboring kingdom of Essetir, Uther had a vendetta against Balinor and ordered that he be killed. Knights of Camelot swarmed the village, and it was only thanks to Balinor's magic that he survived and escaped. Still, he never knew that Hunith was pregnant, and he never met his son. As a child, Hunith cautioned Merlin against using his magic. It was too dangerous with Ealdor being so close to the border of Camelot. Even with magic legal, Camelot prejudice fed into the village and drove them to turn on anyone who they deemed different. Still, instances often occurred around Merlin when he was excited or angry. Once, a tree sprouted in the house of a man in the village who called him a "Bastard Child". Other times, when Merlin was playing hide and seek, he would float into the trees and hide in the branches where no one could find him. Hogwarts Years In the year 510, Merlin's home was visited by Professor Rowena Ravenclaw. The older woman spoke to Hunith and Merlin and invited him to become a student at her new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hunith, worried for her son's safety as his magic continued to grow, agreed that he should attend. Professor Ravenclaw, accomplished at wandlore, crafted a wand for him out of English Oak and powdered Dragon Scale for him to use and keep. Entering Hogwarts was surreal for Merlin, who had no idea what the school would be like. Professor Ravenclaw told him that the school had only been open for four years, but already witches and wizards were flocking to have their students attend the school. While waiting alongside the other first-year students, Merlin met the woman who would one day be both his closest friend and bitterest enemy: Morgana Le Fey. The two young wizards quickly introduced themselves before the sorting began. Theirs was the first year that the now famous Sorting Hat was used at Hogwarts. Merlin, whose name was read as 'Merlin Emrys' for an unknown reason to even the founders, was called up by Professor Hufflepuff to try on the hat. For eight and a half minutes, the hat deliberated. The founders, who had never used this method before, worried that the hat was defective and would need to be replaced. Then, it sorted Merlin into Slytherin. Merlin is the first instance in history of a hatstall. For the entirety of his time at Hogwarts, Merlin was extremely close with his Head of House, Professor Salazar Slytherin. The man recognized Merlin's prodigious talent before any of the other founders and took him under his wing to teach. Through his work with Professor Slytherin, Merlin became closer to the other founders of the school; particularly Professor Gryffindor. When all four realized how skilled he was, they took him under their wings alongside his friend Morgana Le Fey to teach them more extensive magical studies. This was how the two young wizards first began mage training, and initially studied advanced magicks. Furthermore, this facilitated his meeting with the elder student, Arthur Pendragon. Arthur was two years older than Merlin and Morgana, and he was Morgana's elder half-brother. The three of them were being trained extensively, though Arthur was often annoyed that both these younger students were significantly faster studies than he was. Still, the three were quite close and were quickly joined by Arthur's closest friend, Lancelot Du Lac, in their studies. During these seven years, Merlin and Morgana would jointly master all eight mage specializations: a feat that no one else has ever accomplished before or since. Upon graduation from Hogwarts, Arthur-who had graduated two years earlier-invited Merlin to come live in Camelot with him, Morgana, and Lancelot. Though he would likely be given menial tasks, he would also have access to the vast libraries of Camelot to peruse at his leisure. Camelot's libraries, Merlin knew from discussions with Morgana and Arthur, were highly secure and held all of the magical tomes that King Uther has seized during his purge of magic. Thousands of books on all manners of magic were available to him. Best of all, Morgana used to tell him, the room was not sealed against magical entry. A simple disillusionment charm and they could read to their heart's content. Drawn by the proposal, Merlin agreed. Early Years in Camelot On his first day in Camelot, staying with his elderly uncle Gaius, Merlin heard a strange voice from the depths of the castle calling him down. Cautious, Merlin entered the tunnels to find the Great Dragon chained underneath the castle. Though the dragon was immeasurably cryptic, he did relay to Merlin that his destiny in Camelot was just beginning. Soon after his meeting, Merlin saved Arthur's life from a murderous witch who had secretly enchanted him. In doing so, he was awarded the position of manservant to Prince Arthur. In his position, Merlin grew extremely close to Arthur, and the two soon became as close as Merlin and Morgana. However, unlike his relationship with Morgana, Arthur often mocked Merlin's inability to do any chores without magic, while Merlin habitually mocked Arthur's lack of common sense. This bickering about anything is what the relationship between the two would be famous for. Nimueh The earliest threat that the four powerful mages came into contact with was the Aether Mage Nimueh. This mage, who had a vendetta against the Pendragon Family, used her vast magic to lay waste to Camelot for over two years. Finally, she summoned a Questing Beast, a magical creature of immeasurable power, to kill Arthur. Merlin, terrified, offered his life in exchange for Arthur's, and Nimueh released her hold on the magic and Arthur was cured. Unfortunately, Merlin wasn't the price magic took to heal Arthur, Merlin's mother Hunith was. When the four friends were informed what Nimueh caused, Merlin's friends agreed to hunt down Nimueh with him and punish her for what she caused. Together, the four began the first of Five Great Quests of the Archmagi Four. For three years, they scoured the four corners of the magical world, looking in every magical hiding spot they could find. Along their travels, they met and battled hundreds of magical creatures, muggles, and wizards alike. Finally, they discovered Nimueh when she returned to the Isle of the Blest to complete a Ritual of Life. The battle between Nimueh and the Four magi was fierce. Though they were all within the magi range of power, Nimueh had over ninety years of experience that they didn't. Finally, she landed a killing blow on Morgana that spelled her doom. Merlin, already having lost his mother to her, refused to lose his friend as well. Calling on the Aether Magic that he learned from Helga Hufflepuff, he slaughtered Ninueh and used her life as payment to bring Morgana back from the dead. Magical Abilities Merlin is the single most powerful and learned wizard to ever live. He was an archmagus, the pinnacle of Arcane magical power, and was supremely talented in every conceivable form of magic. *'Charms': *'Potions': *'Transfiguration': *'Dark Arts': *'Defense Against the Dark Arts': *'Herbology': *'Duelling': *'Animagus': *'Dragonlord': *'Prophecy': *'Wandlore': *'Magical Mastery': *'Mage Healer': *'Ward Mage': *'Shape Mage': *'Mage Artificer': *'Blood Mage': *'Soul Mage': *'Aether Mage': *'Shadow Mage': *'Time Mage:' Category:Harry Potter Fandom